Contest Dreams
by Sweet May
Summary: After returning from the Battle Frontier, Ash and co. want to head to the Orre Region but May refuses. She accepts Drew's offer to go with him into a new region where she can compete in contests. What will happen on their journey? MayxDrew
1. Prologue

Ash, May, Max, and Brock were returning from the Hoenn League and were headed to Petalburg City to relax. May was extremely exhausted from walking that she fell to the ground.

"How long until Petalburg City? This is taking forever," she asked in a groaning voice.

"Can't you calm down?" Ash said as he continued walking.

Brock helped May get up. Everyone was tired but they continued walking down the long, narrow road.Ash and the gang arrived in Petalburg City and even more exhausted than they were a while ago. They arrived at May and Max's house and saw in the window Caroline cooking something in the kitchen. When she spotted them, she came outside the house all surprised and excited to see them.

"Hi Mom!" May and Max cried cheerfully.

"Hi kids. It's great to see you all," Caroline said with a smile of excitement. "Looks like you're all tired. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"Ok…." Everyone said in unison.

As soon as Caroline went back to the kitchen, everyone dropped down on the floor. In the afternoon, they were discussing where they would go next.

"So……..where are we going?" Ash asked in confusion.

Everyone became silent and started thinking for a while. After half an hour of thinking, Brock got up and said, "Hey we can go to the Orre region. It has lots of trainers who are dying to battle. Plus there's Mt. Battle. It's a place where you can battle all day."

"That's a great idea," Ash said as he got up from the couch.

"What about the contests?" May asked.

Brock looked at Ash for a moment and then looked at May sadly.

"I'm sorry May. There are no contests there," Brock said with a frown on his face. May then frowned but didn't say anything.

"But May you can get better with your battling skills so you can win the contests in the next region." Max explained.

"I guess." May said with no excitement in her voice.That night May decided to at least practice her coordinating skills since she might not be able to in the Orre region. After a while, she was too depressed on how there will be no contests that she didn't feel like practicing anymore. She felt sadness inside her. May really wanted to tell Ash and the others that she didn't want to go, but she also didn't want anyone to be mad at her. So May just sat there on the ground crying. The sky was dark blue with a white moon. There were trees all over the place. There was an ocean view from where May was. She did not pay attention because all she could think about was the Orre region. Then a dark shadow came in front of her. May looked up and saw it was Drew. She looked at him fiercely and then looked away which made Drew look at her in a weird way.

"Are you ok?" he said sitting down next to her.

May stared at him in an angry mood so she backed away from him.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" she said as she turned her face away from him and stared at the ocean. Drew just looked at her without saying anything. May didn't want to tell him why she was crying, but she didn't want Drew to annoy her as well so she said,

"It's just that Ash, Max and Brock want to go to the Orre region. But I don't want to go because there are no contests and I don't want to battle all day long."

Drew got annoyed but didn't say anything. He just stood up and spoke in a calm voice,  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"But I can't leave my brother alone. I'm suppose to take care of him." May shouted.

"Well you don't have to do what people tell you. Just go where you want to. You don't have to listen to them." Drew explained in a loud voice that kind of scared May. She thought that he was probably mad at her. May became mad, but then relaxed and sighed.

"But I don't know where to go. That's my problem." May protested.

"You can come with me." Drew said softly. He then gave May a rose. She took it and replied.  
"But where?"

"In the Glenn region. There are only contests and I'm heading there. But if you want you can come with me." Drew said.

"Well I guess I could." May said. "But I have to ask my parents first."

"Ok. Meet me here tomorrow if they say yes. We'll take the ferry there." Drew said. He looked at May with a smile for a moment and then started walking. May just stood there and wondered. She ran happily to her house. When she got there she saw her mom reading a book on the couch. Caroline looked up, spotted May and closed her book.

"Are you ok honey?" Caroline asked as May sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm ok," May said cheerfully, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Caroline said smiling. What is it?"

"Can I go to the Glenn region by myself? I want to enter contests. Not battles," May moaned.

"I would let you. But what about your friends and Max?" Caroline said wondering what May was going to do.

"I know that Max can take care of himself. Besides Ash and Brock are going to be there with," May explained and looked at her mom in a begging way. "Please can I go. I know they won't mind."

"Sure you can. As long as you can take care of yourself." Caroline said smiling." Right now go sleep. You need some rest."

"Don't worry Mom." May got up and walked up to her room. She felt a little guilty about not telling her mom that she was traveling with Drew but she was still happy that she could go. She was too excited about going to the Glenn region that she couldn't sleep. But the most important thing that kept her awake was that she could travel with Drew.

Well thats the prologue. If you think something is wrong in it, tell me.


	2. Episode 1

It was sunny in Petalburg City. The trees branches were moving gently as the wind softly pushed them. Pidgeys were flying across the light-blue sky. The grass was a green and moved across the earth. And like the warm sunny spring day, May was on her way to the ferry. She walked across the path and saw other people walking the same way. May wondered if they were coordinators going to the Glenn region as well. May then started imagining herself holding the ribbon cup and hearing the crowd congratulating heron her victory. But then her enjoyment stopped when something came into her mind.

"Will my Pokémon be able to win." she thought.

She didn't bring all her Pokémon she had. She only brought Beautifly and Skitty with her. She wondered what Pokémon will she see there and if they would be very strong? But May didn't want all that to stop her from wanting to be a coordinator. May then saw the ferry from away. It was kind of big but it looked like any other ferry. May stared amazed at its size. But then May heard a loud, deep sound that came from the ship. May then realized that the ship was getting ready to leave. May panicked and started running as fast she can.

"Wait!" she shouted at the ship hoping that it doesn't move.

As she was getting closer to the ship, she kept running faster. Luckily she got there just in time and entered the ship all tired and out of breath. May landed on the floor when she entered through the door all exhausted from running. May stood up and looked around the ship. It had light-blue walls and brown doors. The ship looked like it was just built. The floors had a red colored carpet all over it. May looked at all the people in the hallways. He heard people talk about the contests and the Grand Festival. But all May wanted to do is look for Drew. She searched the crowds of people but couldn't find him. Then a lady with light-blue hair came in front of her. She made everyone silent and spoke in a calm voice,

"Welcome to the S.S. Splash. Here you will relax and enjoy your time before entering the Glenn region. If you need anything, me or one of the other staff member will be here to help you in any way they can. Enjoy your stay! "she said smiling.

The lady walked away and May continued looking for Drew. She gave up all of a sudden, thinking that maybe he wasn't on the ship at all. So May entered the dining room which pleased her. The dining room was big. There were tables with white tablecloths on top of them. The seats where red colored and so was the carpet on the floor. There were a lot of people in there. May wanted to sit down and relax. She sat down on a seat and felt a bit lonely. May sat and thought that if she could handle the contests by herself since Drew isn't there with her. But to her surprise, she saw Drew sitting alone on a table from a far end in the room. He looked depressed for some reason. May got up from her seat and slowly walked over to the table Drew was sitting in.

"Hi Drew." she said softly. Drew looked up and May sat down.

"Well I didn't expect you would actually come. Drew said sitting up and smiling.

May didn't say anything but was annoyed. Both May and Drew sighed and frowned. May seemed nervous talking to him but she didn't know why.

"So how is the Glenn region like?" May asked. Drew stopped frowning and looked at May.

"I don't know. I never been there. But I heard its great...I guess," Drew replied like he didn't care about that. He started drinking a glass of water on the table. May was thinking and then said,

"You know, if we're going to traveling together, you should at least be nice." May cried. Drew paused for a moment and stared at May with a grin.

"Sure, I'll be nice." he said with laughter.

May became mad and looked away folding her arms. Drew sighed and looked down. After that they didn't talk to each other for a while.

That evening, the ship was still crossing the waters. May was looking at the bright stars that lit up the dark-blue sky. She couldn't sleep knowing that she felt lonely again. Even if Drew was with her. She missed Ash, Brock and especially Max. But she had to go if she wanted to be a great coordinator. She sat there looking at Drew sleeping. Everything was quiet until May heard a cry from far away. May jumped up and looked around the room but saw no one except Drew. She walked out of the room and saw nothing. May was a bit scared but stood by the door. A hand touched her shoulder and May screamed. She turned around instantly and saw it was Drew.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. Drew backed up and smiled.

"Well sorry if I scared you," he said. May got annoyed.

"Can't you stop doing that!" she cried. Drew continued grinning and May got even more angry but she stopped and looked back at the hallways. Drew looked confused at what May was doing. They heard someone yell so they walked through the ship's hallways to find out who it was. They looked into a room and saw a young girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was hiding behind a chair crying with fear. May and Drew stepped in the room and the girl looked at them surprised.

"Go away you criminals!" the girl started throwing things at May and Drew.

"Quit it!" May cried.

"Yea. We're not criminals." Drew added. The girl stopped throwing things and started crying again. May said in a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Drew looked around the room. "And.….where are your parents."

"I don't know," the girl answered, "I was just walking and... and" she stopped and cried again.

May tried comforting her. Drew got annoyed by all this but didn't say anything.

"And some freaky looking guys came in front of me and they...they..." the girl paused and continued, "They stole my Azurill!" she went back to crying. May and Drew looked at each other for a minute.

"Don't worry. We'll get your Azurill back." May promised and got up. She then turned to Drew who was looking at the hallways. May then looked back at the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"My name is Kate." The girl whispered.

"Why don't you come with us? May said. "Maybe we'll find your parents as well. Drew saw what May was doing and smiled.

May, Drew and Kate were walking in the hallways looking for anyone who looked On their way, they heard people complaining about the criminals stealing their Pokémon and other valuables they had. The staff were asking questions on how the criminals looked like. But May and Drew ignored all their talking and continued walking. They stopped when they saw a guy that looked like one of the staff members. He was walking alone with a big bag. May and Drew became suspicious. Kate was scared and hid behind May. The guy turned around and started running when he saw May and Drew.

"Hey! Stop!" May yelled.

Drew started running after the guy. Then May and Kate ran right behind him. They chased the guy around the ship. But when they came at the stairs, the bag ripped and everything came out. There were a lot of Pokeballs and other things on the floor. He just grabbed some things and continued running. May decided to stop the guy herself. But before she could do anything, smoke came out and they couldn't see a thing. When the smoke cleared out, the guy was gone.

"Where did he go?" May asked in anger. She didn't want the guy to leave.

"I think he was the criminal." Drew said looking at all the Pokeballs. Then a guy with black hair came and looked at them.

"Did you kids steal that?" he asked.

"No we didn't," Kate shouted. Then a lot of people came and took their belongings. But while getting their stuff they glared at May, Drew, and Kate as if they stole the stuff. Kate took her Pokeballs and became happy. Her parents came and thanked May and Drew for finding her. Then staff members came with guys who looked like criminals.

"I think these clowns are the real criminals." said one of the staff members.

They were criminals indeed. One had dark-green hair and another had red hair. They were carried off and put into jail until they reached the Glenn region. May and Drew were relieved that the criminals were caught. Even if they didn't catch or stop them. At least they didn't get away. But they both stood on the deck staring at the blue ocean. The waves were splashing on the ship. The ship was approaching land. And May guessed that it was the Glenn region. She was happy but a little homesick. At least she could enter contests. The sun came out making everything seem orange. May and Drew watched the sun get higher into the sky. The ship got closer and closer to the Glenn region. Where May and Drew would start their journey together.


	3. Episode 2

Contest Dreams - Episode 2: Gastly and the Ghost Cave

The morning was cold and windy. May and Drew were walking on the road and headed to Amberhive Town to get their new contest passes. May was excited that she started jumping. Drew was annoyed by that but intended to ignore her. May stopped and looked around. There were a lot of trees standing on the green grass. The day was cold but the sky was clear with no clouds.

"It's cold out here," May started shivering but Drew just shook his head. He then looked into the sky. Something then suddenly came into May's mind.

"Did you think I wasn't going to come?" she asked. Drew stopped walking causing May to stop too. He looked at May and then just closed his eyes and grinned.

"Not really," he answered.

May looked at him weirdly as Drew continued walking. May wondered if he really didn't care. But she remembered seeing him in the S.S. Splash looking depressed as if he was desperate for May to come. Then she got that off her mind and the weather got a bit warmer. A few hours passed and May became tired.

"Can we relax?" she whined and let herself fall down on the ground.

"Fine," Drew sighed and sat down next to May. May then became mad and annoyed that she looked away.

"Why do you have to be like that?" she argued.

"Be like what?" Drew shrieked but May got fed up and stared at him as if she wanted to hit him.

"Every time I try being nice to you, you are always rude," May shouted that Drew backed up.

May then just sat there motionless. She was very angry but seemed a bit sad. Drew just stared at May confused wondering what she meant or was saying. They both became silent and stared into the sky. May feeling upset and Drew feeling careless. Then a squeaky noise came from someplace. May and Drew turned around and saw each other all puzzled. The noise was heard again and they looked around wondering where it came from. There was nothing expect themselves.

"Was it you?" May asked getting a bit scared. Drew shook his head and said "No."

The noise kept going leaving May and Drew clueless until they became confused.  
May then saw something dark-purple pass quickly behind her and then it disappeared the second May turned to see what it was. Then Drew saw a bunch of pebbles with a blue glow approach them and then started hitting Drew. One of them hit May and she turned around looking at Drew with an angry face.

"Why did you throw rocks at me?" she shouted.

"I didn't throw anything!" Drew shouted back.

Then May started glowing blue and was lifted from the ground. May panicked and yell at Drew to get her down. She got higher and Drew tried getting her down by grabbing her leg and pulling her down. Then the blue glow around May disappeared and she fell crashing down and landing on Drew.

"Get off of me" Drew said as him and May both got up and searched around if anyone was there.

Then May started glowing again and Drew heard a weird laughter coming from behind the trees. Drew turned around and May was still glowing and then she went flying around in the air until she became dizzy. Drew tried grabbing her but she was too high, he couldn't reach her.

"Help!" May screamed to the top of her lungs.

Still glowing and in the air, May started floating away and Drew ran to follow where May was going. Obviously May wasn't doing anything but then she saw a dark-purple ball sticking come in front of her and stuck it's tongue at her. It's eyes were also glowing blue like May. May took out her pokedex and the little red computer spoke,

"Gastly. The Gas Pokémon." said the pokedex. "Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice."

Then May's pokedex came out of her hands and was floating in the air too.

"Give that back and let me go!" May shrieked and tried escaping but she couldn't.

Drew came and stopped when he saw Gastly. It stuck it's tongue out again and laughed which then it started flying away and May was going the same direction as Gastly, slowly floating in the air hoping that she would get down.

"Drew!" she shouted loudly and again tried to escape but then realized she couldn't.

Drew then shook his head confused and started running after them. But he couldn't catch up because the more closer he got, the more faster May and Gastly went.

"Let me go!" she repeated more loudly than before but Gastly ignored her. She looked back and didn't see Drew anywhere. May thought that Drew probably just left her. May then frowned and Gastly just kept going bring May with it.  
-----------------------

It was late at night and Drew was walking alone looking for May. But there was nothing except the trees and bushes on the sides of the path. The sky was, as usual, dark-blue with stars lighting the night making it look like dark blue-colored paper with glitter on it. But Drew kept walking while he wondered where May could've gone. Then he saw something go past him quickly that when he blinked, it was gone. All he saw was something purple. He looked around him to find anything but saw nothing. Then a purple ball came behind his back and it appeared to be Gastly. Gastly laughed at Drew and when he turned around, Gastly disappeared and came other the other side. Then Gastly laughed quietly and then continued laughing at Drew. Then Drew turned around and saw Gastly.

"Where's May?" he yelled at Gastly.

Gastly just stared at Drew, acting innocent and then started going away. Drew followed it hoping that it'll lead him to May. But then Gastly started fooling around with Drew by going back and forth. But Drew just stood there annoyed watching Gastly do it's foolish things and then Gastly became sad of Drew's seriousness and started running away.

"Hey!" Drew cried as he ran after Gastly.

Gastly went into the bunch of trees but Drew ran in them too. He was chasing Gastly for a while until it entered a big cave. Drew stopped running and looked at the cave from the bottom to the top. Drew thought that maybe that's where May probably is, so Drew entered slowly into the cave.  
----------------------------

The cave was dark and impossible to see. It felt cold and moist. Drew walked in the cave searching for either May or Gastly. But there seemed to be nothing except for rocks everywhere. Some rocks were dull, small, sharp and large. Drew tried to be careful even though he couldn't see anything. He then heard a small faint cry and Drew tried following it but it faded away rapidly. He a small white light ahead. The light became bigger and then smaller until a small purple figure appeared. Drew saw that it was a Sableye with it's white diamond eyes shining. It looked at Drew and made a big grin showing all of it's sharp, pointy teeth. Drew watched it disappear into the darkness of the cave until it was gone. He decided to search for May, but the more he went deeper into the cave, the more darker it got until nothing was visible. Then he heard a cry that sounded like May.

"May," Drew shouted but there was no response. Drew couldn't see anything that he fell into a deep hole that led him into a room with boxes everywhere.

"Drew!" said a voice that sounded familiar and Drew turned around and saw May tied up and sitting on the marble floor.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked coming to May and untying her.

"Well after that Gastly took me away, some Duskull started attacking it and just took me away into this cave and tied me up and..." May paused and saw something behind Drew. It seemed to be a Duskull. Drew turned around and saw it too.

"Duskull Dusk," Duskull approached May and Drew and they moved back until they were at the wall. Then Drew stepped in front of May and Duskull backed up a little.

"What do you want with her?" Drew asked, yelling at Duskull.

"Dusk Duskull Dusk," it said and a couple of Duskull appeared coming from the walls. They surrounded May and Drew which scared May.

"Maybe if we leave, they'll be happy." May whispered.

"Well if they brought you here, what makes you think they'll be happy if you leave," Drew whispered back.

"True," May looked down for a moment and looked back up. May and Drew were completely surrounded until they saw Gastly from behind the Duskull. Nobody said anything and Gastly threw a Shadow Ball at the Duskull making a big explosion.

"Come on," Drew cried and grabbed May's hand and they both ran out a door that led them to the cave. Gastly followed them. And then the Duskull came and chased after them. Although May and Drew couldn't see anything nor they knew where they were going so they just kept running until they finally came out. Gastly also came out and so did the Duskulls that looked injured but mad at May, Drew, and Gastly.

"Duskull," said one of the Duskulls that stepped forward. May, Drew, and Gastly backed up and stared at them afraid and scared, especially May who was hiding behind Drew.

"Why don't you just leave us alone," she whined but that only made the Duskulls more angrier. Gastly tried telling the Duskulls to leave May and Drew alone but they ignored it's words.

"You know sometimes if Gastly can't do anything, then we'll have to do something," Drew took out one of his Pokeballs and told May to do the same.

"Roselia, come on out!" Drew threw the pokeball and out came Roselia.

"Rose, "it said looking at the Duskulls.

"Ok," May slowly took out one of her pokeballs, still shivering from fear, she tried to act brave.  
"Come on out Skitty"

May threw the pokeball and out came the small pink little kitten, Now all the Duskull became nervous but still stood there. May then felt safe and decided to attack first.  
"Skitty, use Blizzard,"

Skitty threw a long blast of white snow hitting the Duskull but they weren't affected a lot. Then it became mad and launched a Shadow Ball directly at May and Skitty.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance! Drew ordered and hundreds of petals shot out of Roselia preventing the Shadow Ball from hitting May and Skitty.

"Thanks Drew," May said politely looking at Drew.

"Don't thank me," Drew shrugged then looked at the Duskull.

"Duskull," said all of the other Duskulls which they were all mad.

"Gastly," Gastly stood in front of May and Drew and tried again telling the Duskulls to leave but again the Duskulls continued to ignore it which then made Gastly mad and it threw a Shadow Ball at the Duskulls which gave a direct hit and caused an explosion around the area. May, Drew and Gastly ran away as far as they can keeping themselves away from the Duskulls. They kept running until they grown tired and decided to stop. All tired and worn out, May and Drew laid on the road and Gastly watched the road in case of the Duskulls coming.

"Are we safe yet?" May asked out of breath and trying to get it.

"I think so," Drew answered who is also out of breath, "If the Duskull aren't following us, then yes we are safe."

"Gastly," Gastly cried happily but when it looked at May, it became sad.

"I think Gastly wants to apoligize," Drew said looking at May, then turning at Gastly. May smiled and Gastly came to May slowly and looked at her in a sorry face.

"It's alright Gastly, I forgive you," May said softly. Gastly became happy and then disappeared into the dark trees. It became morning and the sky was blue but the sun wasn't out yet. May and Drew still laid on the road all tired and wanting to sleep but they just watched the morning sky set up to start a new day.  
-------------------------

sorry if it don't seem right its because i had a state test and other stuff so sorry about that but tell me whatt mistakes there are...

**Next Episode in Contest Dreams:** Episode 3 - Eevee and the Kelpsy River  
May and Drew are almost close to Amberhive Town. But they meet an Eeve and are intended to save it from danger. Can they help it or will they fail?


	4. Episode 3

Contest Dreams - Episode 3: Eevee and the Kelpsy River

The day was cold and misty. Fog was everywhere surrounding the trees and ground making them invisible. It was as if there was nothing but grayness swarming the earth's ground. Even the sky wasn't visible. But deep inside the gray foggy mists, May and Drew walked slowly trying to stay on the road to prevent themselves from getting lost.

"There's a lot of mist and fog around here," May said and stopped.

Drew stopped to look back at May. He also saw the road behind them was gone as if someone painted everything gray.. The only things visible were May and a couple of trees around them.

"Come on, Drew whispered and grabbed May's hand. As they kept walking, the fog became thicker and darker that everything was gone. May couldn't see anything except only feel Drew's hand holding hers. May didn't let go, knowing, she'll get lost in all the gray fogs.  
---------------------

It was the afternoon and the fog cleared up making everything visible again. The sky was clear with white clouds moving slowly and the sun was shining it's yellow rays of sunlight covering the earth surface. May and Drew were relieved to be out of the fog. Drew looked around and found a bridge from a few feet away standing in between two sides of land. One side was where May and Drew were and the other side was to Amberhive Town

"There's a bridge. Guess crossing it is going to take us to Amberhive," Drew pointed to the brown bridge that seemed newly built.

May and Drew came closer to the bridge and ready to cross it until a leaf crunching sound interrupted them.. They turned back just to see a brown puppy-like Pokémon in front of a bush.

"Eevee," it said waging it's brown tail side to side. May and Drew looked at it in surprise.

"Hi," May greeted crouching down and laid her hand on Eevee's head and started petted it. Drew looked at them and smiled.

"Eve," it said saying hi back.

"It's cute," May cried cheerfully. Drew shook his head in a little disappointment.

"It's a Eevee if you're wondering," Drew informed May making her turn and glare at him.

"I know that," May screeched pretending she did know and took out her pokedex to find out.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon," The pokedex said and continued, "Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve."

"Eve," Eevee repeated again and started running around in a circle around May.

"It's so cute!" May repeated slowly pulling herself to the ground. Drew just shook his head again and then saw from afar a group of Eevees looking back at Drew. They seemed like they were mad at him.

"May, don't you think we should be going?" Drew asked nervously still staring at the Eevees. One of the Eevees stepped forward a little then glared at Drew.

"Can't you chill for a sec," May turned and then saw all the Eevees. Eevee then saw them and hid behind May.

"What's wrong?" May nervously asked looking to see Eevee squirming. Then all of the Eevees growled at May and Drew whiched scared them.

"What did we do?" May said getting up and backing away as the Eevees got closer.  
"We never did anything, "Drew backed up too, "Unless they hate us."

May and Drew started running away with Eevee following. The group of Eevees froze for a moment and then started going after them. May, Drew and Eevee kept running without looking back and see how far they were away from the angry group of Eevees. They were running along a long fast current river. May then saw a girl sitting on the edge of the ground with her legs touching the blue water of the river. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light brown shirt with a brown stripe across it and a pair of blue jeans. Although the bottom of her pants were still in the water. The girl turned to see May, Drew, and Eevee running.

"Hey what's wrong?" the girl asked in a sweet voice, getting up form the ground and approached them. May, Drew, and Eevee slowed down and eventually stopped. May, out of breath, couldn't answer so Drew answered for her.  
"There's a group of Eevees trying to attack us but we got away. I think,"

"Well if they're chasing you," the girl glanced at May looking at May as she had done something wrong to the Eevees, "Then you must've bothered them."

"But we didn't do anything," May exclaimed, "We just met this Eevee and then those Eevees come and chase us."

"Well I don't know what's wrong," the girl muttered, "But anyways my name is Elaine."

"Hi Elaine," May began smiling and trying to forget about the Eevees, "I'm May and this is Drew."

"Hey," Drew greeted with lack of interest and flipped his green hair.

"I don't know what's wrong with the Eevees. I mean they're very helpful, and I know since I've seen them a lot" Elaine turned to look at the trees where May, Drew, and Eevee came out of.

"What do you mean helpful?" May scolded scaring both Elaine and Drew.

"Well they are helpful," Elaine muttered, "But they must not like strangers."

Elaine looked at Eevee who looked scared, lost, and afraid. May saw it's sad expression and May turned sad. Elaine sighed turning to look at the river stream. The small waves crashed on the medium sized rocks and the waves returned back into the stream.  
--------------------  
May, Drew, and Elaine were walking along the river talking about the Eevees a little more. Eevee, who was behind them, was looking around itself feeling more scared than before. The sky was getting darker but it was still daytime. The clouds were gone but the sky was blue. Everything seemed kind of blue-colored.

"The Eevees are nice but somehow they seem not to like anyone coming in their territory anymore," Elaine explained looking at the ground and kicking small pebbles with her sneakers, "Like when Eevee came here and also the both of you."

"But why don't they want us here," May asked turning to look at Elaine.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if Eevee didn't bother us on our way to Amberhive Town!" Drew rose his voice glaring at May.

"Well it's not my fault that Eevee needs our help," May scolded glaring back at Drew.  
"What help?" Drew shouted. They stared angrily at each other and then turned away turning and facing their backs at each other. Elaine sighed and then a soft puppy sound came from far in the trees.

"What was that?" May asked forgetting about her and Drew's small argument.

"It sounded like an Eevee," Drew sneered turning to look at May.

"Eve," Eevee cried hiding behind May's leg.

A brown furry tail popped out of a bush and then a whole Eevee came out of it and turned and saw May and the others frozen in fear of what the Eevee will do.

"Eevee!" cried the Eevee calling all the other Eevees to tell them that it found May, Drew, and Eevee.

"Eevee," echoed the sound coming from the group of Eevees deep in the trees. Then millions of Eevees came out surrounding May, Drew, Eevee, and Elaine.

"Please Eevees, they are only travelers," Elaine called out to the Eevees but they only ignored her and got closer to them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm too young to die!" May yelled and grabbed on Drew looking as she was hugging and choking him at the same time.

"Get off of me," Drew shouted trying to get May off but she hung on to him like if she was glued to him.

"Eve!" yelled one of the Eevees and they all charged at May, Drew, and Eevee. But Eevee jumped and started running into the trees.

"Eevee!" May called out telling to come back.

"May, you go and find Eevee," Drew suggested, "Me and Elaine will distract the Eevees."

May stared at him for a moment but then went running into the trees until she disappeared into the woods.

"So what now?" Drew asked Elaine looking at extremely mad Eevees.

"Well they won't calm down until both of you are gone," Elaine softly said then turned to the Eevees, "Please listen to me Eevees, if you all would just let them leave."

Then all of the Eevees froze for a moment and then ran which scared both Drew and Elaine but the Eevees instead, ran all together into the woods and disappeared.

"Where are they going?" Elaine asked staring at the oak trees.

"I bet they're going to find May and Eevee," Drew replied so they both ran into the woods to search for May and Eevee. Elaine was worried about both of them but Drew was only worried about May.  
--------------------------  
"Eevee, where are you?" May whispered as she slowly walked on the soft and lumpy ground. May got no response and no sound except the soft wind and crunching of leaves that May stepped on. Then May heard a small faint cry.

"Eevee," May whispered again and came out from another part the woods. She saw the river flowing and from there May saw Eevee holding on to a branch with it's small teeth.

"Eevee!" May yelled and ran stopping to find out that the Eevees had came and are all staring at her.

"Um, please don't hurt me," May pleaded but then realized she had to help Eevee. But the group of Eevees just stared at May.

"I know what to do," May announced and took out a red and white Pokeball, "Beautifly, use String Shot"

The big butterfly came out with its colorful wings and gray body. Beautifly released a long silvery string that grabbed Eevee and pulled it out of the water and safely placed it on the ground. Eevee shook itself to release all of the water out of it's soft brown fur.

"Eevee," May yelled in panic running to it to see if it was safe and ok. "Are you ok."

"Eve," Eevee said smiling to show it was fine. Drew and Elaine came and stopped when the group of Eevees turned to stare at them. But the Eevees weren't mad anymore then seemed confused and happy at the same time.

"What happened?" Drew asked worried.

"Nothing," May grinned, "Just helped Eevee from the river."

"You mean the Kelpsy River," Elaine informed them pointing to the long river.

"Why is it called Kelpsy River?" May questioned looking close to the light blue crystal clear water.

"It's because of the Kelpsy berries in there," Elaine said placing her hand in the water and then out having a Kelpsy berry in her hands.

"Aren't those helpful to make Pokeblocks?" Drew asked getting excited.

"If you want, you could have some," Elaine offered and took out some more Kelpsy berries.

"Thank you so much," May smiled. All the Eevees surrounded May, Drew, Eevee and Elaine.

"What's happening?" May asked being scared again but the Eevees didn't surround them because of their madness. They surrounded them in excitement.

"Guess the Eevees like you now since they saw you saving Eevee," Elaine said bending down and started petting one of the Eevees.

"I guess," May giggled and looked at Eevee.  
--------------------  
It was nighttime. The sky was navy blue with glittering stars instead of clouds. May and Drew were standing on the land. Right next to them was the bridge that would take them to Amberhive Town.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you," Elaine said giving them a basket of Kelpsy berries, "I also wish you good luck in the contests."

"Thanks," Drew grinned, "Although everyone knows that I'm going to win."  
May looked at Drew with a angry frown and then looked at Eevee who had its face down. Elaine also turned to see Eevee and then smiled.

"I think Eevee wants to go with you, May," Elaine explained.

"Really," May exclaimed," Is that true Eevee?"

"Eve," Eevee said picking it's head up, smiling and waging its brown colored tail telling May the answer was yes. May smiled and picked up Eevee. Drew sighed showing he didn't want Eevee to come.

"Bye," Elaine called and waved as May and Drew walked on the bridge, waving back. The group of Eevees jumped up and down. May was excited that Eevee is coming with her even though Drew wasn't. May and Drew continued to stay on the road and were almost close to Amberhive where they can sign up for the contests in the Glenn Region.  
------------------------------

Well like I said mayb i'll b better in da next episode but hey wut can i say its my first fic... and i hope dis next epi won't take tat long like dis 1

**Next Episode in Contest Dreams:** Episode 4: Amberhive Town! New Friends Await  
May and Drew finally arrived in Amberhive Town and are ready for their passes but are interrupted by a boy who thinks they're not ready. Are May and Drew ready to take the contests here in the Glenn Region or do they need more praticing than they think?


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4:** Amberhive Town! New Friends Await

Amberhive seemed very peaceful at night. The houses were all white each with a different colored roof. All the lights in Amberhive Town were off. All except the lights in the Pokémon Center. There were glimmering stars sparkling across the big midnight blue sky. There was a lot of tress surrounding the town. In the deepness of the tress was a big gigantic 50 ft volcano landing it's point in the sky. The volcano was sleeping since it made no movement or whatsoever. Everyone was asleep in they're houses. May and Drew arrived in Amberhive Town but decided to rest and get they're passes the next day. In the Pokémon Center, May and Drew shared a room but they didn't seem very pleased. Well only May was feeling strange about sleeping in a room with her rival. But it was better than sleeping alone where she felt unsafe. Drew, on the other hand could care less of who he was sleeping with. In the room, there were white walls and a blue carpet on the floor. There was a bunk bed in the center left corner of the room. There was a big window that showed the full silver moon outside in the night blue sky.

"Well I'm taking the top bunk," May suggested.

"Whatever May. I just hope you don't fall off," Drew made a smirk and May glared at him.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Drew," May muttered and moved to look out the window.

"I know what your thinking," Drew sneered. May didn't turn to see him, but she could see Drew from the window's reflection of the room.

"What?" May said angrily finally turning to see Drew right in front of her face.

"You miss your friends. Don't you?" Drew asked backing up and sitting on the  
bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Not really, I know they won't miss me a lot," May answered putting her hands on her hips, "Why do you care anyways?"

"No reason," Drew said softly which calmed May down. "It's just that..."  
Drew paused and then sighed.

"Never mind," He said and removed his short-sleeved purple jacket and placed it on a chair next . May looked at him puzzled, then sighed too and continued to look out the window. She did miss her friends. She mostly missed Max and wondered if he would be okay. Even though Drew was with her she felt as if there was trouble for her. May turned to see that Drew was already asleep. May smiled and turned again to the window. She gazed at the stars and took out one of Drew's roses although she couldn't remember when she got it for she had plenty of roses from Drew. May yawned but still stood in front of the window holding the red rose tightly in her hands.  
------------------------  
The morning was clear and warm. The sky was light blue with the big, hot yellow sun shooting it's sun rays all over the earth ground and buildings. Pidgeys flew over the world, flying freely as if nothing would stop them. There were a couple of people outside. But May and Drew were still sleeping in the room from the Pokémon Center. May kept turning side to side. Drew woke up slowly and felt more tired but shook his head and sighed. He got out of bed and grabbed his short-sleeved purple jacket and headed for the door. But when he got there, Drew looked back to see May turning and then stopped. Drew smiled and walked out of the room. The second Drew left, May woke up and stared at the door opened whole. She poked her head down to see Drew wasn't there.

"Where did Drew go?" May thought coming down from the top of the bunk bed and looked out of the door into the hallway and saw people but none of them were Drew. She grabbed her bag that she left on the chair before she slept and ran out. She came out of the Pokémon Center and fell on the ground, out of breath from the running she did.

"Are you ok?" came a voice from behind. May turned and saw a girl, the same age as May, held her hand out to help May. The girl had black long hair tied up in a ponytail and had purple eyes. She wore a white shirt with a purple vest and a black skirt all the way down to her knees. She had a black messenger bag on her. May looked at her and got up herself.

"Yeah. I'm fine," May said, still out of breath. May then calmed down and the girl looked at May shyly.

"I'm Violet," she greeted softly. May saw Drew from a distance and decided to forget about him.

"I'm May," May called, "Pleased to meet you?"

"Why were you running?" Violet asked turning to see Drew but she didn't want to ask who he was since May kept turning to see him.

"Well..." May paused and thought until she came back, "I was just..."  
May stopped again to find that Drew was coming her way.

"May," Drew called walking to the two girls who were staring at him.

"Guess you woke up too late," he teased looking at May's glaring face. Violet looked at Drew like if he was a bad person.

"Hey don't tease May," Violet shouted which made Drew look at her.

"Don't worry about it Violet, Drew has no life and just stands there insulting people wherever he goes." May turned away from Drew and folded her arms. Drew glared back at her for what she had said.

"I have no time to be fooling around with silly people like you," Drew muttered.

"I'm tired of all your stupid insults Drew," May yelled causing some Pidgeys to fly away.

"Then why should you even listen?" Drew asked sneering at May.

"Ok..." Violet said with a puzzled look, "For the both of you being friends, you both sure know how to fight with each other,"

"Please, never compare us to being friends," Drew glanced at Violet. May looked at Drew with one eye opened. Then turned away from both of them.

"Ok... so then what are you? A couple?" Violet asked which stunned both May and Drew.

"No!" May and Drew screamed which kind of scared Violet for a second.

"What is all of this noise?" came another voice from behind May, Drew, and Violet. A girl who had short blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in front of them. She wore a white tank top shirt and a light blue skirt. The girl also had a book in her hands.

"Nothing Clover," Violet explained, "Just talking with new people,"  
Clover turned and saw Drew turned away looking at other people pass by.

"Hey," Clover whispered putting her hand on Drew's shoulder. "I never seen anyone like you around this town."  
May saw what Clover was doing and glared at her for a second. Drew took her hand off of his shoulder.

"What are you saying?" Drew asked facing Clover.

"I'm saying how about you and me go somewhere alone?" Clover giggled for one second and stared at Drew which freaked him out.

"Hehehe... I don't think so," Drew said backing up and getting close to May.

"Fine," Clover snapped at Drew. She stood next to Violet all mad, It seemed like she like Drew a lot.

"Don't mind Clover," Violet whispered to May and Drew, "She's so boy crazy... and mentally crazy too."

"Ok...," May muttered.

"So I guess the two of you are coordinators?" Violet asked without fear.

"Yeah... well one of us are a real coordinator and that's me," Drew looked behind him to see May glancing at him angrily.

"Who cares," Clover scowled, "None of you are great coordinators like me. You need to be stronger to defeat me."

"Oh come on Clover," Violet snarled at Clover looking straight at her, "Don't you give people a break?"

"Uh... no," Clover grumbled, "These beginners are nothing but amateurs,"

"We're not beginners!" May shouted.

"You're just mad about not being a great coordinator like me and you're also mad because i was trying to steal your boyfriend," Clover yelled. Hearing those words made May blush and Drew stunned but May tried hiding it.

"He's not my boyfriend!" May snarled. Drew looked away pretending not be there.

"Yes he is!" Clover howled then left going as far away but stopped and turned to them, "Both of you watch."

May, Drew and Violet watched Clover disappear away from them. May then turned away.

"What's her problem?" May asked in an angry tone.

"Nothing," Violet answered, "So I guess you're here to get your contest pass for the Glenn Region's contests?"

"Yeah, and this time I'll win the Grand Festival," May exclaimed.

"Humph... sure you are," Drew muttered.

"What was that?" May grumbled. She wanted to hit him, but Violet pulled her back.

"Relax," Violet whispered to May, "For friends, you're not so friendly to him."

"He's not my friend!" May shrieked with more anger. Drew pretended not to hear anything so he just stood there but he heard every word.

"Ok. So... the two of you should be heading to the Contest Hall to get your passes," Violet declared taking off her black messenger bag and opened the pocket. She took out a multiple folded paper that seemed like a map.

"Here," she said handing her the paper, "It's a map to help you around and show you the way to each town."

"Thanks Violet," May smiled and turned to look at Drew who turned to look back at her with a confused look. "Come on Drew, let's get our contest passes!"

"Alright," Drew grumbled and decided to calm down from everything.

"So maybe I'll see both of you sometime," Violet smiled and walked away. May and Drew then walked to the Contest Hall but on their way there, they never spoke to each other. May looked at Drew and he seemed mad.

"Are you ok Drew?" May asked feeling worried about him.

"Nothing," Drew answered in a angry low voice.

"Is something bothering you?" May asked again putting her hand on Drew's shoulder. Drew glared at her and shrugged his shoulder to get May's hand off. She stood there both mad and worried about him and watched him walk forward. She looked at Drew confused about why he was mad.

"Was it something I said?" May thought then decided to drop the situation before it might get worse. So May just followed Drew to the Contest Hall.  
------------------------  
The contest Hall seemed small from outside. Although there were no contests to be held there. It was more of a sign up place or an Pokémon Contest information center. May and Drew came but were staring at it in amazement and pleasure to compete in the contests. But they saw in front of the door a boy with blue hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants.  
"Hey both of you aren't allowed to be here," the boy said running in front of them. Another boy with black hair and black eyes came too and May and Drew felt as if they did something wrong.

"Why?" Drew asked. The boy looked at him like if Drew was crazy.

"Because..." the boy began, "Only real coordinators can get a pass here."

"And what makes you think we can't enter?" May asked glared at the boy.

"My name is Henry if you're asking," he said with a smirk on his face.

"And I'm Travis," the other boy said with force.

"And we're real Pokémon Coordinators," Henry proclaimed loudly scaring May but not Drew. Drew stood there watching May frightened then turned back to Henry and Travis.

"What the difference?" Drew questioned Henry folding his arms. Henry and Travis froze for a moment and then thought for a second.

"Uh..." Henry said then tried to think of something, "Uh... because... real coordinators are better and stronger."

"And great-looking," Travis interrupted. But Henry nodded his head to agree with Travis.

"Okay... why are the two of you describing someone you're both not?" Drew made a laughing grin and Henry and Travis glared at Drew.

"Well at least we're better than the two of you," Henry snapped at Drew but

"Yeah," Travis snarled, why don't the two of you go home and cry to your parents," May glared at them but Drew then turned from a careless expression into a sad one. Drew looked down and May saw him that made her confused but she looked at the boys grinning at Drew. Drew just stood there, as if he lost a battle. But he lifted his head and turned away from them.  
"Well at least I don't pretend that I'm better," Drew muttered but Henry and Travis heard Drew.

"If you think your so great, why don't you battle me?" Henry suggested grabbing Drew's shirt as if Henry was going to beat him up but Drew grabbed his hand and pulled it off.

"Why should I? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friend," Drew made a smirk and left Henry speechless for a moment.

"You think you're so tough?" Henry yelled so loud that some people passing by stared at Henry and Drew.

"I don't think, I know," Drew said with a little anger.

"Oh yeah, I don't think your little girlfriend over there can be good either," Henry sneered but Drew just glared at him with his arms folded.  
May jumped in front of Drew whiched surprised him and stood in front of Henry, "Hey, I'm not his girlfriend and you don't even know us?"

"So what, from the way you both look, you're not the coordinating or battling type," Henry snarled, "And if you think you're both so great, why don't you battle us?"

"I wouldn't want to waste my time," Drew said calmly.

"Fine, if Drew won't battle you, then I will," May suggested. Drew stared at her surprisingly.

"Like you can actually win," Henry laughed and so did Travis.

"She can win," Drew blurted out in front of Henry's face.  
"We'll see about that," Henry snapped at both Drew and May.  
-------------------------  
May, Drew, Henry and Travis were still in front of the Contest Hall but a few feet away from each other. May and Drew were on one side and Henry and Travis were on the other side.

"Don't think that just because you're a girl, I'm going to go easy on you," Henry shouted to May.

"Don't worry, because you're going to lose anyways," May exclaimed.

"Remember May," Drew said calmly, placing his hand on May's shoulder, "Those jerks won't let us leave unless you beat him."

"I'll try," May said nervously. May felt nervous and afraid, but since Drew was behind her, she felt sort of safe deep inside of her.

"So when do we start this battle?" Henry asked impatiently. He stood as if he was really going to win.

"We start it now," May said, taking out one of her Pokeballs, "Eevee. Come on out."

May threw the small, round, red and white ball and the small brown puppy came out of the white light.

"Eevee!" it cried looking at Henry.

"You're going to use Eevee?" Drew asked curiously.

"Yeah," May said looking back at Drew, "I'll train it for the contests."

"But you just got it," Drew whispered deciding not to say anything.

From a distance away from the four of them stood Violet next to a tree up on a big hill looking at their commotion.

"Think I'm going to lose to an small girl with an Eevee, yeah right," Henry smirked and released a Pokeball from his hand, "Xatu, lets go."

"Xa, Xa, Xatu," it said coming out of the red and white ball and slowly landed on the ground.

"Alright begin!" Travis said then turning to Drew who was a few feet behind May.

"Fine. Xatu, use Gust," Henry commanded. Xatu did what it and blew a gust of wind across the ground.

"May do something," Drew yelled to May as she tried to think of an attack but it was too late. Eevee got hit by the winds and fell onto the ground. Drew sighed in disappointment and May felt worried.

"Eevee," it said trying to get up.

"May, tell it to do something. You just can't let it get hurt," Drew shouted to May.

"I know," May replied back turning to him. She turned back to the battle and felt clueless. She tried to think of what attack Eevee can use.

"Maybe Drew was right," May thought to herself. She couldn't remember any normal attacks and she had to think of one as fast as she could she would lose the battle. Then she remembered at least one normal type attack.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack," May ordered, Eevee started running quickly and headed straight for Xatu.

"Don't think you'll get away with this," Henry shrieked, "Xatu, use Teleport."

The second Eevee approached Xatu, it used Teleport to disappear. Eevee stopped to look for Xatu anywhere but there was no sign of it.

"Where is it?" Drew thought to himself wondering where it went.

Henry made a small grin, "Alright Xatu, use Wing Attack."

Xatu reappeared and aimed to Eevee and flew with a lot of force with it's wings glowing white.

"Eevee, dodge it," May shouted. Luckily, Eevee quickly dodged Xatu's attack causing Xatu to crash on the ground.

"What!" Henry gasped. He was starting to lose and was freaking out.

"Henry, you're losing to a girl," Travis said in fear.

"I know that!" Henry scowled then turned to Xatu who was still on the ground, "Xatu, get up!"

Xatu got up slowly but couldn't move a lot since it was hurt.

"Alright Eevee, use Body Slam." May exclaimed wanting to end the battle.

Eevee ran to Xatu and slammed it's little body to it causing it to fall more on the ground. Henry and Travis gasped. Drew smiled and took out a rose and held it in his hand.

"Xatu, get up!" Henry cried in an angry tone. Xatu slowly tried to get up, but since it was hurt, it just fell back down.

"Oh no," Travis muttered to himself and sighed.

"Yay! We won!" May cried happily. Eevee ran to her and they both hugged each other.

"I don't know how you could win when you just got it," Drew came to May and gave her the rose but Eevee tried biting his hand away.

"Hehehe, nice try," Drew glared at Eevee and handed May the rose.

"Thanks Drew," May said placing the rose into her bag and took out Eevee's Pokeball, "Eevee, you did great so why don't you take a rest.

"Eve!" it cried happily. It stuck it's little tongue at Drew and returned into the red and white Pokeball.

"How could I lose to a girl?" Henry cried sitting on the ground looking at it. Travis sighed that his friend lost to May.

"So I guess we're good enough to get our passes?" May declared.

"Yeah sure whatever," Henry grumbled quietly.

"Yay!" May said walking happily. Drew was behind her but stopped to glare at Henry and then continued to follow May. Travis watched them then Violet ran past Henry and Travis.

"Hey you guys," Violet shouted. May and Drew looked back to see Violet running to them.

"Hi Violet," May and Drew greeted Violet at the same time.

"I saw you battle with Henry a few minutes ago. You were great," Violet admitted.

"You know him?" Drew asked with displeasure.

"Well I battled him myself yesterday," Violet announced taking out a Pokeball from her bag.

"Delcatty, come on out." Violet threw the red and white ball and a purple cat came out of the white flash.

"Meow," Delcatty said then laid down and started sleeping. May, Drew, and Violet stared at it sleeping.

"Hehehe, Delcatty loves to sleep a lot," Violet admitted.

"So you got your pass already?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Violet grinned. "But you'll both get one."

"Cool," May smiled and was so happy that she started hugging Drew so hard.

"You love killing me, don't you?" Drew said trying to get May off of him.

"But..." Violet interrupted that May stopped smiling and removed herself from Drew. She blushed a little that she tried to hide it.

"But what?" Drew asked fixing his black shirt.

"But you'll both have to get them tomorrow since it's late," Violet finished.

May and Drew figured Violet was right. The sky was becoming more bluer than before.

"Alright," May sighed and yawned.

"So I'll see you both around," Violet waved her hand with Delcatty by her side following her. May and Drew walked, waved back and headed to the Pokémon Center.

"So I guess you really wanted to be in contests?" Drew asked May.

"Yeah I guess," May whispered.

------------------------------------  
Well sry if i got mistakes or anything on this epi... itz because i got a lot 2 do dis summer... XP

Next Episode In Contest Dreams: Episode 5 - Saving Amberhive! Stop Team Magma  
May and Drew just got their contest passes and are ready for the contests. But when they find out Team Magma is up to trouble in Amberhive's Volcano. Can May and Drew stop them?


	6. Episode 5

"Finally I'm ready for the contests!" May cried coming out of the Contest Hall holding her contest pass. May and Drew finally got their contest passes to enter the contests located in the Glenn Region. May was still dancing around with it. Drew just stood there watching May dance around.

"You know that if you keep waving it in the air, it'll fly away from your hands?" Drew sneered. May stopped and looked at him in a angry expression.

"You know, you always ruin the fun for everyone," May scowled at Drew but he didn't move just pushed her away.

"You know life isn't all fun and games," Drew spoke softly, "But it seems that you think you'll get everything you want."

"No," May replied fast, "It's you who thinks that way. You're such a show-off."

"I thought after getting your passes, that both of you would get along more better," came a familiar voice. May turned around and saw Violet along with Clover.

"Hi Violet," May greeted happily then glared at Clover.

"Hi Clover," May muttered angrily still glaring at her.

"Hello May," Clover said angrily, "I see you really love hanging out with your boyfriend."

May gritted her teeth and felt like hitting Clover, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Ok, both of you relax," Violet scolded at both of them. May and Clover stopped but still glared at each other. Drew stood a little far away and looked at them clueless and pulled May back.

"I think you were happy about your contest pass," Drew reminded May, wanting her to be happy instead of angry.

"Please," Clover taunted, "The only way you are going to win this Grand Festival is by beating me in it."

Clover pointed at May but Drew slapped it away from her.

"Have you ever been in the Grand Festival?" May asked, sneering at Clover. Clover opened her mouth but then closed it.

"No but I will be in it this time and I'll win," Clover answered, "Just as long Drew is there cheering for me."

Clover grabbed Drew and started hugging him. May glared at Clover completely. Drew tried to get her off but she kept hugging him. Clover turned to May and smirked at her.

"What, afraid of losing your boyfriend?" she taunted getting off of Drew.  
May gritted her teeth again and glared at Clover and felt like attacking her, "For the last time, he's not my boyfriend! He's not even my friend!"

Drew heard May's words and felt a little strange but walked to May and pulled her back "Shouldn't we be going?"

May sighed but was still mad at her, "You're right."  
"Hey why don't we have lunch?" Violet asked nervously. May and Drew looked at Violet and agreed. "Sure."  
---------------------------------------------  
May, Drew, and Violet were slowly walking to the Pokémon Center. The sky was still its light blue. The grass near them was light green with beautiful flowers of multiple colors.

"So how long have you been friends with each other?" Violet asked.

"Never!" May answered loudly the second Violet finished speaking, "Drew is never and will never be my friend!

Drew heard what May said and pretended not to hear anything.

"Then why are you traveling with him?" Violet asked wanting to know what May would say.

"Um... well... um...," May paused looking at Drew who pretended to look somewhere else. May then turned back to Violet, "Well, because he wanted me to."

"Riiiiiighttttttt," Violet said. She had a feeling May was lying but decided not to say anything else. Violet turned to a point where she saw a red helicopter pass by and headed to Amberhive's volcano.

"What's that?" Violet asked pointing to the helicopter. May and Drew turned their attention to Violet and then saw the helicopter still approaching the volcano.

"What is it?" May said staring at it. It started to come down slowly. May, Drew, and Violet ran and saw it land on the ground. They stopped when it landed. A group of people came out of the helicopter. All dressed in red and gray, the group of members started talking. May, Drew, and Violet hid behind a green bush connected with other bushes.

"Who are they?" Violet asked in a quiet voice. They didn't want the people to spot them.

"They're Team Magma," May whispered, "They're bad people who want to expand the land."

"So why are they here?" Violet asked. She seemed so clueless about Team Magma. On the count that she never saw them ever.

"I don't know," May replied.

"Well they always want something," Drew said, "So they came here for something."

"Like what Mr. Know-it-all?" May glared at Drew. Drew just rolled his eyes.

"Well we should get help," Violet said and tried to get up but May pulled her back down.

"No we have to stop them ourselves," May explained.

"What?" Drew and Violet said in shock.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Drew asked in a confused tone.

"Um... ," May started to think of a way or plan to stop them, "I guess I'm not sure."

Drew and Violet sighed. Then one of the Magma members turned around and quickly spotted May, Drew, and Violet before they can even hide.

"Intruders!" said the Magma member with red hair which turned everyone's attention to May, Drew, and Violet.

"Oh no," May and Violet panicked and became scared. Drew just looked at them annoyed.

One of the female members came closer to them. "Who are you?"

"Well you don't need to know," May answered, "What do you people want from here?"

"That is none of your business," said other member.

May and Violet panicked and tried hiding behind Drew, thinking that Team Magma would do something to them.

"Take Drew, not us," May said pushing Drew hard that she made him fall on the ground.

"Watch it May," Drew call to her while he tried to get up..

"I'll handle this problem," said the Magma member with the red hair, "Mightyena, lets go!"

"Rawr!" it said gritting it's teeth. May and Violet were scared but then decided to battle them.

"Beautifly, come on out," May cried letting Beautifly out of its Pokeball.

"Beautifly," it said. But then got a little scared when Mightyena glared at it.

"Flygon, use Hyper Beam," Drew ordered as he released the green and red dragon and it released a strong beam at Team Magma which caused an explosion.

"Hey I was going to attack them Drew," May said furiously.  
Drew just flicked his hair and looked at May, "Well then I guess you're slow."

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball," the Magma member ordered and Mightyena followed her orders and released a purple and black ball and it made a direct hit on Flygon crashing on to Drew and causing them to fall on the ground.

"Drew!" May gasped and ran to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Drew said while rubbing his head.  
Violet smiled at them and then turned to Team Magma watching them and standing still.

"You guys should leave," she insisted but also knew that they wouldn't listen.

"What makes you think we'll obey your orders?" said other Magma member with short blonde hair. He was about to release one of his Pokémon until Violet released her Pokémon.

"Sableye, use Night Shade on Team Magma," she threw the Pokeball and a purple Pokémon came out. It placed its hands together and a purple and black ball formed in between them. IT released it and it Team Magma causing an explosion.

"Those kids are crazy," said one of the male members and they all ran away, "Watch, you'll all pay."

And they were gone. May and Drew stood there watching them leave. Violet sighed and came to them, "You ok Drew?"

"Yeah I guess," Drew responded.

"Wow Violet, your Sableye is awesome," May stared with delight at the small thing. It looked weird to her but she loved its attack.

"Thanks May," Violet said, feeling pleased for the compliment, "Well, we should all be heading now for the contests. You know, that is if you want ribbons to win."

"You're right," May confirmed, "So we'll see you around sometimes."

"Yeah i guess. And maybe Clover won't be there."

"He he... what joy," May showed a smile to Violet be polite but she knew that May didn't want to see Clover ever again.

"Bye you guys," Violet said and disappeared along with Sableye.

"So where do we go now?" May asked turning to Drew.

He took out the map Violet gave them and took a glance. "Brownbridge Town is the first contest."

"Alright! Now I'll be able to get into the Grand Festival!" May shouted and ran ahead.

"Girls..." Drew rolled his eyes and followed May back onto the road.


	7. Episode 6

**Contest Dreams:** _Episode 6 - Lost in the Woods! Cooperation is the Key_

It was late in the afternoon and the sky was blue as usual. Multiple trees were everywhere hiding the sun behind all the leaves and branches. May and Drew have been trying to escape all those trees but couldn't.

"We're lost," May groaned and slowly sat down on the ground, "And its all you're fault!"

"My fault?" Drew said taking out the big map.

"I thought you knew this whole place?" May said while folding her arms.

"And I though you were smart," Drew smirked, "But I guess we were both wrong."

May glared at Drew completely with her blue eyes and snatched the map from his hands.

Drew just kept smirking, "What a fool."

"What did you say?" May started crumpling the map's sides with her two hands.

Drew laughed a little, "I said you're so smart and everything."

"That's what I thought," May scowled, "Come on, I know where to go."

"Really? Where smart one?" Drew said sarcastically and continued smirking.

"You know, that place we were suppose to be," May then stopped, knowing that she forgot where they were supposed to go.

"You mean Brownbridge Town?" Drew informed and shook his head.

"Whatever," May said in a low, annoyed voice.

"Come on," Drew took May's hand and the both walked back into the woods, hoping to leave.

------------------------------------------

Night was approaching but May and Drew still haven't found an exit to the gigantic woods. They seemed to take a lot of turns and argued on which direction to go.

"We're never going to get out of here," May moaned and leaned against a tree. Drew just kept quiet. He then examined the map thoroughly.

"You sure you aren't reading the map upside down or something?" May continued and grabbed the map quickly out of Drew's hands, almost giving him a paper cut.

"Maybe," Drew said sarcastically, "And maybe I can't read and have no clue what I'm doing here."

"Shut up," May growled, pushing the map to Drew, "You think you're so special."

Drew only smirked and then flicked his green hair. He placed the map back into his pocket and then began walking towards the woods again, "If you think that's me, well then you need to look at yourself."

He continued walking into the trees until May couldn't see him anymore. May just stood there frozen with a clueless expression on her face.

"Fine be like that, Drew," she yelled, "I don't need you."

With an angry face, May turned and walked away in another direction. Drew turned back and found May was gone. He shook his head and walked in May's direction, hoping he wouldn't lose her.

----------------------------------------

"I don't need him to help me," May angrily said to herself while walking. It was night and everything was dark and possible to see clearly. It scared May a little but she tried to keep herself together. She has been trying to be determined, brave, and confident like Ash since she got on the S.S. Splash. Only this time, she felt a bunch of mixed feelings. She didn't know why she was really here in the first place. Only about entering contests. But she had a strange feeling about coming here for another reason. Yet she couldn't wonder why. She sighed deeply and sat on the cold ground.

"This is hopeless," May said with tears slowly coming down her face, "I'll never get out of her."

"What's all this "I" business," Drew said as her came out from behind a couple of trees. My looked up at him and turned her head away.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily and wiped the tears out. Drew rolled his eyes and felt as if he was with a little girl.

"Come on May," Drew said in an annoyed voice, "You keep wasting time."

"Then why don't you just go," May screamed.

"Fine," Drew said in a serious voice, "I don't see the point of being with you anyways."

Drew turned and began to walk away.

"What's wrong with you?" May cried, and stood up.

Drew did not look back at her nor said anything. He wanted to say something but then decided not to. He just kept walking, leaving May behind. May stood there, glaring at him until he left. She walked another direction, deciding to go alone on the journey.

----------------------------------

It became late at night. May was walking alone. Still haven't found a way out, May seemed as if whether there's no escape or just going in circles. She stopped and looked up, seeing the silver stars lighting up the night blue sky. May then felt completely different. Feeling like this wasn't her. Someone who would scream at someone like Drew. Even though he had annoyed the hell out of her. She turned back to see nothing but trees. A small breeze came, softly moving her hair. Suddenly a white light came out of May's bag with Skitty appearing.

"Nya!" cried the little pink kitten.

"Skitty, what are you doing out of your Pokeball?" May asked. Skitty then chased it's tail around and around once it spotted it. It kept spinning until it got exhausted and just collapsed itslef on the ground. May laughed a little and bent down to pick it up. But before she could even set hands on the kitten, it jumped up and ran deep into the woods.

"Skitty, come back!" May cried and ran after it. Skitty pretended not to hear her and continued running past a lot of trees. May ran as fast as she could and kept her eyes on Skitty so she wouldn't lose it.

"Skitty," May began to rise her voice, "Stop running!"

May suddenly became tired and eventually crashed on to something. Falling on ground, May felt so exhausted.

"Can you get off of me," said a voice in which was familiar to May. May opened her eyes and saw, that she crashed on Drew.

"Sorry," May said and got up. Drew also got up and cleaned himself up.

"So let me guess, you got scared or something?" Drew teased.

"No," May folded her arms and glared at Drew as usual. Drew smirked and looked down at Skitty who was staring at him while wagging his tail.

"You sure have an energetic Skitty," Drew turned to May. May looked at him confused and then looked down at Skitty who then started running around in circles. May and Drew laughed, entertained when Skitty collapsed again.

"You're finally laughing for once," May said.

"I guess," Drew shrugged but kept smiling. He then took out the map and gave it to May, "Maybe... if we work together, we may actually get out of here and be on our way."

"I guess you're right," May agreed and took the map. She tried studing the map to help but then gave up eventually, "You sure Violet didn't give us a messed up map?"

"Maybe she did," Drew replied, "Or maybe you're just not thinking right."

"What!" May cried, "For your information, Drew, I am thinking right."

Drew placed a hand on his head, "Whatever you say, May."

May seemed a bit annoyed but decided not to fight with him since she wasn't in the mood. Skitty looked at both of them while wagging it's pink tail.

"Nya Nya," it said. Drew then noticed it was getting very late and they had to rest.

"I think we should rest and get out tomorrow," Drew suggested.

"Well I am a bit tired," May confessed and made a yawn.

"Well you're so lazy, I wouldn't see how you would be tired," Drew teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Drew," May sneered.

Both of them including Skitty looked up at the night sky with a couple of stars left and the white, clear moon giving the night a shine.

---------------

Morning landed, making everything more visible and clearer. Skitty woke up slowly, turning side to side to look for May but didn't see her. Skitty then turned behind and saw May leaning on Drew. Both of them were still asleep with the map still on Drew hand.

"Nya!" it screamed, trying to wake them up. May slowly opened her eyes, finding out she was leaning on him. She quickly got off of him, with a frightened and embarrassed face. Drew woke up and then looked at the map still on his hands.

"What happened?" Drew asked, still a bit tired but got up.

"We're still in the woods," May sighed and laid on the ground. Drew looked weirdly at May but then laid attention back to the map. After a few seconds, he returned the map back into his pocket.

"I think maybe we should go that way and keep going straight and we'll probably get out faster I think," Drew said.

"Well then let's go," May cried cheerfully and got up from the ground quickly.

She grabbed Drew's arm and both of them ran. Skitty looked confused but then ran right behind them. Hopefully with both of their cooperation, they'll finally leave the woods and get to Brownbridge Town.

--------------------

It became noon. The sky was a bright blue with very few clouds. A group of Swablus and Altarias flew by. There was no wind which didn't let them go off track. The day seemed beautiful so far. May and Drew still were trying to get out and it seemed to be working since less and less trees appeared.

"I think we're close to getting out of here," May said happily. Drew looked around and saw more trees from afar.

"I doubt that," he said, disappointed.

"What makes you say that?" May asked, confused.

"All I see is more and more trees everywhere," Drew took out a small compass and glanced at it. It just spinned around and around.

"Uh I think we're stuck," Drew announced.

"What!" May cried, "What do you mean we're stuck?"

Before Drew could even say a word, a crumpling sound came from a bunch of bushes near a couple of trees. May became scared and hid behind Drew for protection.

"Great. First we're lost in a gigantic, endless woods and now I'm going to die!" May cried and hugged Drew hard enough to kill him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled and tried getting her arms off of his neck but it only made things worst. From the bushes, a Houndour appeared with an angry face. May then saw it and released her arms off of Drew. He fell down on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"A Houndour?" May looked at the angry Houndour and then looked down at Drew who was still catching his breath.

"And yet again, she tries to kill me," he whispered and sighed.

"Rawr," growled the Houndour. Then a bunch of barks and growls echoed throughout the woods.

It frightened May a lot and scared Drew a little bit.

"Something tells me that the Houndour has friends," Drew said nervously. May gulped and hoped Drew was wrong. Out from behind the bushes and trees, a bunch of Houndours and Houndooms came out with angry expressions. They all surrounded May and Drew leaving them with no exit.

"What do we do now?" May said, startled. Drew just stood there frozen in fear. May looked at him and thought that it would be the end of her life. Drew then snapped out of his fear and took out one of his Pokeballs.

"Masquerain, use Silver Wind on the Houndours," Drew tossed the Pokeball in the air and a flying blue bug came out. It flapped its wings releasing a silvery wind that blew away some of the Houndours, making a path for them to escape.

"Come on," Drew shouted, grabbing May's hand and both of them ran along with Masquerain, away from the dangerous dogs. Right now, the only trouble on May and Drew's minds were to escape from everything. The woods and the Houndours and Houndooms.

"So where are we actually going?" May protested as she ran.

"I don't really know," Drew confessed. He seemed so concerned about getting himself and May out. Eventually, less trees came until they saw no more trees. May and Drew were shocked to see they really exited the big woods. They seemed happy to see land instead of trees.

"Oh my god. We're actually out of the woods!" May happily said and hugged Drew. Drew smiled but also felt as if she was going to kill her again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't plan to kill people with your hugging," Drew took May's hands off. But then the group of Houndooms and Houndours appeared behind them. They barked at the two coordinators. May became startled again even though she tried to be brave. Drew stood in front of her.

"Why don't you mess with other people or Pokémon?" Drew screamed.

"Masquerain," said Masquerain, mad like Drew.

"If you want to fight, then you caught us on bad timing," Drew said, "Masquerain, use Poison Sting."

"Masquerain," it said and released a bunch of skinny little needles hitting a lot of the Houndours and Houndooms.

"Houndoom," growled one of the Houndooms and blasted a flamethrower at them.

"Use Water Gun," Drew ordered. Masquerain shot out water, burning out the attack and hitting all of the dogs, knocking them out.

"Yay!" May cried cheerfully.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked, "That the true art of battling."

"Right...," May sneered. She then looked at the view from the cliff they were standing.

"Well, isn't that Brownbridge Town?" Drew pointed to the town that had a lot of buildings.

"And I can see the Contest Hall," May happily said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She grabbed Drew's arm and they ran, down to Brownbridge.

* * *

**Next Episode In Contest Dreams:** Episode 7: _Arriving In Brownbridge Town! Loads Full of Honey Business_

After their luck in the woods, May and Drew finally reach Brownbridge Town. Just as their hopes are up about the contests, they got competition with an obsessed selfish, Beedrill wanna-be Queen who can raise the audience with her Pokemon. Will May and Drew have a chance of winning?


End file.
